


Sorry Catfish, But You Can Suck It

by HaleStormStilinski



Series: Sorry Catfish, But You Can Suck It [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Airports, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Facetime, Finally getting to meet, First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not being Catfished, Scott is a Good Friend, Sweet, Videotaping, college students, hyper stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: Stiles has been having a long distance relationship with Derek for a year, and now they're finally getting to meet when Derek gets time off to fly out to California.





	Sorry Catfish, But You Can Suck It

**Author's Note:**

> And just to add, I actually LOVE Catfish but just some of those people are so crazy. Like "Bow Wow", the chick that Catifshed he cousin for 3 years cause he called her a Fat Ass Kelly Price, that is so stupid, let it fucking go, good fucking Lord. Talk about petty that's 0 to 100 *snaps fingers* like that. Other than stuff like that, I love the show:3. Nev and Max are pretty cool, but my jaw fucking DROPPED when he tossed "Kidd Coles" phone into the water, DAAAYYYUUUMMM :OOOOO.

Stiles has seen _Catfish_ on MTV plenty of times, but thankfully, he would never end up on it. Not since he met Derek. A year ago, Stiles realized he was bored and wanted to talk to someone other than his best friend or other friends. So he went on a Gay chatroom to see if that could happen. 

He wasn't looking for a relationship, he just wanted to talk. Until he met Derek. They hit it off quick and soon, Stiles managed to get his digits and they changed to texting. Derek is 24 and lives in New York while Stiles is 20 and lives in California, currently a student as UCLA with Scott. 

After about a half hour of texting Derek asked if they could FaceTime and Stiles agreed. And boy was he glad he needed someone to talk to, because Derek. Is. _GORGEOUS,_ and also the sweetest guy on Earth. And everything else just fell into place. And now a year later, they're finally gonna get to meet, no Nev or Max required.

#

"I can't breathe, I seriously can't breathe, why am I the one driving again??" Stiles exclaimed while they made their way to the airport to meet up with Derek.

Scott laughed and kept his phone pointed at his beat friend, videotaping the whole thing. As soon as they get home, he's gonna post it. Scott said "Okay first of all, if you're talking, then you _can_ breathe. And second, because you wanted to drive." That earned him a side glare but he just smiled back, the picture of innocence.

Getting Stiles to get put of bed and get ready, was a challenge itself. Scott didn't leave Stiles' room until he got up to get ready. Stiles simply replied with muffled groans and gave some choice words before finally getting up.

Scott new he was nervous, and he still is. He spent forever trying to fond a good outfit to wear, before picking his favorite Maroon jeans and a Paramore shirt before spending nearly an hour on his hair after showering. He's amazed he didn't have to drag the nervous wreck to the car and when he offered to drive. Stiles refused and said "I'm a man, I can drive my damn Jeep." So Scott let him. 

They got stuck in some traffic, no surprise for LA, but they were finally pulling into the parking lot of LAX. Scott's been keeping tabs with Derek, texting him on Stiles' phone. He stated that they were caught in traffic and will be there soon, and he just said it was fine and it was no rush.

He told Scott not to tell Stiles that his plane already landed and that he has a surprise for him before telling him where to go. He quickly memorized it before deleting it, then gave the phone back.

#

When they finally found a descent enough parking space, he sat the Jeep there and got out. Scott pointed his phone at Stiles and asked "How you feeling?"

Stiles groaned and rubbed his mouth with his hand. He looked directly at the camera and said "I feel like I'm gonna throw up or have a panic attack, but other than that, _I'm just dandy!_ " Faking a cheesy grin while giving two thumbs up.

Scott patted his shoulder with his free hand and said "You'll be alright dude, just relax. He'll be here. Deep breathes, buddy." Stiles nodded and took deep breaths in and out as they walked towards the busy airport, Scott desperately wanting to tell Stiles about Derek's plan, but he couldn't. So he just smiled as they got closer and closer, telling Stiles that the last message Derek sent was to meet him near Terminal 3. He also said that his plane would land in a few minutes.

So as they started heading towards the terminal, weaving through the crazy crowd, Stiles' phone rang. He raised an eyebrow and asked "It's Derek, why is he calling me?"

Scott shrugged, but Stiles answered either way. He started looking every which way and said "Hey, what are you doing, I thought you-"

"Stiles. Stop and look over to your right." Derek said on the other line.

The younger man stopped dead in his tracks, causing one of his old converse to skid on the linoleum with a squeak. He followed the older mans instructions and went from looking around to focusing his attention to the right.

Down a little ways stood Derek, holding a bouquet of red roses and a white sign with what looked to be  ** _STILINSKI_** written in big letters, a huge grin on his face. With him he had a black rolling suitcase and a black backpack with both straps on his shoulders. He was so much more handsome in person from what he could see.

Even though he was close to twenty feet away, but as soon as he had eyes on target, he took off, apologizing to everyone he almost ran into to get there.

Derek held his arms wide open, soon as he was close enough, Stiles threw his arms around his neck, pulling the bigger man against him. Derek smiled as he hugged him back, gently rocking them back and forth while Stiles buried his face in the starting point of his neck. He smelled _so good._

The older man chuckled and said "Thanks I guess, you too." And Stiles wanted to kick himself for that being the first thing he said to him. When they pulled back, Stiles covered his mouth with his hands, not believing he was real. Derek smiled and then looked over at Scott, smiling and waving at him.

He said "Hey, you must be Scott. It's nice to meet you, man." Holding his hand out.

Scott shook his hand and said "You to. You want me to hold those?" Signalling to the roses and the sign. Derek thanked him as Scott took them, still doing surprisingly well with filming. Derek quickly turned his attention back to his boyfriend and smiled. He asked "Hi, Baby...God, you're way more beautiful in person. You happy to see me?"

Stiles smiled and quickly nodded saying "Yeah, very happy, very, very happy, I just-" cutting himself off when he felt his eyes start tearing up. He nearly cried when he saw the same happen to Derek, so he quickly pulled him back in for another hug, saying "God, I feel like I'm gonna have a panic attack."

Derek held him back, rocking them again while saying "No, no, no, can't have that. Just breathe Baby, it's okay...You think you're panicking, I'm scared shitless."

They both laughed and hugged, Stiles nuzzling deeper into the older man, smiling when he's whisper something to him or kiss his temple or the top of his head. They pulled back again and Derek said "I'm so happy...I was so scared we were never gonna get to do this, I love you."

Stiles said "I love you too." Before gentling pulling the older man down for a chaste kiss. They smiled and kissed a few more times while hugging. What Stiles was really excite for is that Derek gets to spend he next two weeks with them at their apartment.

Scott stopped filming and cleared his throat before asking "So what do you guys feel like doing tonight? Maybe go grab something or just hang out back at our place. Derek you look like you need a nap."

Derek chuckled and said "Anything sounds fine. I'm just happy to finally be here." Hardly having to look down at his boyfriend while carefully wrapping his arm around his neck. They both smiled and Derek leaned in for a kiss this time. He said "I love you.'

Stiles returned it and said "I love you too." Before they headed out, Stiles wishing he could stay longer, but happy he has the time he'll get with him either way. 


End file.
